Muntants in Manchester
by bbbplayer8
Summary: X-Men have to move to Manchester because the police are looking for them where they used to live
1. Default Chapter

Mutants in Manchester  
  
" Hey y'all" said Rogue. The X-Men were packing up their stuff because the police were looking for them. So they had to go to a little town named Manchester. As they were packing Storm was working up a storm so they police wouldn't find them. " Vhat do you vant now." asked Kurt. "Nothin ah just want to know if ah can drive the jet" she asked "NO!" they all said. "Ok it was just a question."  
So off they went from Bayview to Manchester. It took 1 hour. When they got there they had to find a way to find the place they were suppose to stay. They could not find it. They looked every where but still couldn't find it. So they just stayed in an apartment. When they went to school everyone was so nice and everyone knew they were mutants and everyone wanted to be their friends.it was unbelievable but so cool.  
"This is veird everyone vants to ve me or ve my friend." said Kurt. "Yah, like, people ask me do you, like, spy on people because I can, like, walk through walls and I, like, said like no that is rude. Someone asked if I, like, knew if it hurts Wolverine when, like, he makes his claws to came out and I said like yah wouldn't it hurt you." Said Kitty.  
Back at the apartment professor was trying to figure out how to hid all their stuff when Rogue came in " Umm.. Professor we don't have to hide all of our stuff. All the people here like us and want to be like us. They wont do anything even the police wont Shadowcat and Kurt found that out. They are willing to help us if we need help and protect us if we get in to trouble." Professor didn't say anything he just sat and thought if they could trust them or not.  
After everyone got home Professor said, " I found the place we are suppose to stay at. You have a chose to bring the place here and still go to school here or go there and go to school there." Everyone thought. then Cyclops said " I don't care I like it here and there so what ever they want I will go with that." Wolverine argued " We can't trust people they might be lying to us. So I think we should go there and stay there and only came out when we are needed." So after everyone heard that they thought even harder but at the end everyone decided to bring the place here and go to school here. 


	2. Chapter 2

Keep the reviews coming thanks little pyro for the review; I will do that. When they went back to school the next day. People were the same asking questions like " Can you come over?" "Can you show me your power?" " What is it like to be a mutant? Is it hard to control your power?" and other questions like that. They answered yes to some and no to others. They ate lunch together so no one would feel uncomfortable with other people. They had a open fire and roasted hotdogs on it and just in case it got out of hand Iceman had to be ready to burn it out. As the days went by they met more friends and felt more comfortable around them.  
When they got home to the apartment where half their equipment was, the Professor had some news for them. " At the end of the week we will get the new house which looks like the old one. So we are going to have to find some land to put on. Storm and Wolverine are looking for a place but I want you to look for a place to help them. I will divide you into groups so it will be easier to look. Everyone will look when you find a place, one will go look at it and if it is good, someone will tell me and if I like it I will tell someone in that group it go by it. Does everyone understand?" Everyone understood. The groups were Shadowcat, Wolverine, Spike, Rogue, Iceman, Kurt, Multiple, Beast, Julilee and on the other team Storm, Magma, Berzeker, Wolfbane, Sunspot, Cannonball, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey and off they went.  
The group with Wolverine in it found a place but the Professor didn't like it and it wasn't close to the school. The other group found a place and the professor liked it. It had lots of trees around it and a place to put the jet underground. So it came to the end of the week and the house came and put in the place the group found. When they settled in the Professor told Wolverine to get everyone and bring them to the library. When everyone came to the library and the Professor said, "We have a new member to the team." Then the door open and . 


End file.
